Capricho
by Zelink29-Edwin29
Summary: Porque siendo Homúnculo o un humano todos tendríamos un capricho.PrideEdWin posiblemente CrakcFick


Declaimer : FA no me pertenece  
Capricho  
Mirando con cierto reproche a él homúnculo de cabellera áureo, Envy no pudo evitar de nueva cuenta pensar ¿Por qué demonios ahora Pride era el que mandaba? , antes era divertido hacerlo sufrir cuando era sencillamente como un niño que cada vez hacia una pregunta estúpida pero ahora se podría decir que era "hermano" de una copia casi exacta de Edward Elric la misma irritable personalidad además que ahora se podría decir que su "hermano" estaba vengándose de todas las maldades que el llego hacerle.  
-sigo pensando que esto es patético-comento Envy mirando que ya habían llegado a Resembool , Pride Ed lo miro con mirada de odio con aquellos ojos dorados vacios y que hasta ahora podía admitir que causaban miedo.  
-Winry-escuchando la voz proveniente de Pitt, la chica se coloco un mentón de su cabellera rubia detrás de la oreja y este de nueva cuenta traía consigo mismo un ramo de flores –buenos días –comento el doctor de Resembool tratando de manera atrevida robarle un beso a al Rockbell aunque claro fue de nueva cuenta fallido dado que la chica solo volvió a desviar la mirada a su automail.  
Habían pasado unos meses de la muerte de Edward Elric aun no entendía demasiado la situación por la murió su amigo de la infancia, lo único que tenía claro es que Winry aun se reusaba en llegar a tomar otra relación fuera de la amistad pero teóricamente estaba saliendo con ella.  
-ocurre algo?-pregunto el castaño rodeándole la cintura a la Rockbell aunque claro recibiendo un golpe por parte de ella –te dije que no confundieras la situación –comento la rubia con sequia mientras conectaba los resistores a la fuente eléctrica del automail, soltándola en joven doctor se encogió de hombros-supongo que la vez que me besaste pensaste en Edward verdad?-pregunto aun encogido de hombros , la rubia solo soltó uno de los resistores y suspiro además que no logro evitar derramar lagrimas-será mejor que te vayas-sin más que argumentar el desanimado Pitt salió del taller de la ahora solitaria Rockbell .  
-podrías callarte Envy-comento Pride Ed amenazando a su antiguo maestro con una transmutada espada filosa aun no entendía como podía mantener los recuerdos y sentimientos del que una vez fue Edward – está bien , pero sigo diciendo que me suena patética la idea , los humanos sí que son irritables-comento de manera sádica haciendo aun enojar a su "hermano" menor que no estaba dudando enterrarle el filo a uno de sus cachetes , sintiendo el filo el chico peli verde empezó a cambiar a el cuerpo a uno femenino y con ciertos ojos azules hasta cabellera rubia-dudo que me harías daño si me visto así –comento viendo los ojos que extrañamente mostraron brillo y resignando Pride solo de nueva cuenta convirtió su brazo metálico a uno "normal" y que saliera de la habitación vestido como un civil , ocultando los tatuajes rojos que rodeaban casi todo su cuerpo.  
Subiendo por los escalones de la casa que solo ella habitaba para cambiarse de ropa , era un poco molestoso que Pitt todo el tiempo quería estar con ella entendía bien que el traba de evitar que se sentía sola pero por otro lado su amigo tenía otras intenciones .  
-Winry iré a comprar unas cosas-comento Pitt antes de subir un escalón, aunque la Rockbell no dio respuesta alguna por su amada el chico resignado salió a comprarle de nueva cuenta un ramo de rosas azules , tendría que ganarse el amor de Winry .  
-Pitt te dije que no subieras-comento Winry escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrar de su habitación, cerrando la caja de pendientes que Edward llego a regalarle en uno de sus aniversarios de novios, molesta por no recibir respuesta alguna la rubia volteo a mirar a el chico y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que Pitt no era su acosador del momento era acaso Ed?  
-Ed-susurro de una manera anhelante era imposible eso, los muertos no revivían –Winry-escucho la voz del chico, eso era un sueño era totalmente imposible que pasara eso, sin más que decir tomando la llave inglesa aventándosela a "Edward" y este cayera al suelo.  
Vaya la chica aun mantenía su temperamento y eso la hacía más atractiva, era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba con la vida de homúnculo que por cierto ni su propio "padre" había logrado hacer.  
-esa es tu forma de recibir a tu novio-comento el chico sacando el lado de Edward haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos –crees que es divertido ver a tu novio morir y que de la nada venga a tu casa–comento de enfado ahora lanzándole una desarmador, siendo Edward muerto o no muerto seguía siendo un idiota.

Entrando animado Pitt cargando un precioso ramo de rosas azules además de unos ciertos objetos que vio que muchas chicas estaban suspirando entro a la casa de los Rockbell y viendo que aun la cocina estaba totalmente sola y subiendo los escalones para darle la sorpresa tan animada a su amada mecánica, estando enfrente de la puerta el animado Pitt que estaba a punto de dar el paso más complicado de una relación y si era el matrimonio, abriendo la perrilla tan animado.  
-Winry yo quiero –dijo abriendo la habitación viendo a una Winry y un Edward besándose tan amorosamente y aunque el chico aun no entendía, acaso Edward estaba muerto no? Se pregunto pero no recibió respuesta puesto la pareja se estaba besando y susurrándose insultos con amor además de tiernas palabras de amor, incomodo Pitt cerró la puerta con el corazón roto viendo a un muerto Edward besando apasionadamente a Winry.  
-Yo que tu mejor esperaría en la cocina-comento Envy que estaba en la sala sentando como si nada-y tu quien eres?  
-nada solo soy el tipo que todo el mundo ignora-comento con acidez el chico de pelo verde mirando de antemano el reloj de bolsillo que Pride Ed le dio ya quería que terminaran , en fin los humanos eran patéticos vivos o muertos y más porque aun amaban.  
-y te gustan las rosas azules?-pregunto incomodo Pitt la verdad no sabía qué hacer , dándoselas a Envy pero este sencillamente las piso.  
Después de unos momentos bajaron la pareja que raramente se les hacía ver a ambos que estaban fuera del tema viendo a una Winry acomodándose la falda y un Pride Ed con los ojos dorados del verdadero Edward –vas a regresar?-pregunto la rubia un poco atónica a los momentos anteriores, aun amaba a Edward pero no entendía como seguía vivo –puede ser , solo tengo tiempo para estar con civiles no he visto a Al creo que fue a Xing-comento Pride Ed que escuchando esas palabras Envy bufo si no podía soportar viendo a su aprendiz dándole ordenes ya se imaginaba cuando atravesarían el desierto de Xerxes .  
-eres patético-comento Envy mientras se marchaba de la casa donde hace momentos estaban y Pride Ed solo estaba alegre y un poco dolido por los golpes de la llave inglesa –nunca te han dicho que el mejor comentario es el silencio?-cuestiono de manera agria y el peli verde solo se rio por sus adentros.  
En fin, siendo un patético humano o un homúnculo siempre iban a tener un capricho.


End file.
